


The Alpha Fight

by Likemycoffee



Series: Robron!Omegaverse [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Alpha Aaron, Alpha Chrissie, Alpha Fight, Alpha Rebecca, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Robert, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: An AU take on the scene in the Woolpack where Aaron and Rebecca face off over Robert. Set in omega verse. "The retort that had been on Robert's lips gets choked back at Aaron's words. He's completely thrown and he can tell that Rebecca is as well. She looks far less sure of herself; the cocky alpha expression has faded somewhat from her face."'What?'"





	

The air in the Woolpack is charged, thick with alpha pheromones as Aaron and Rebecca glare at each other by the bar, hackles raised. The rest of the Dingles are hanging back, letting Aaron fight his own battle but equally ready to step in and defend their own should it prove necessary. 

Robert's omega instincts are telling him that an alpha fight is coming and that he should run and hide from the threat. He hates himself for it. He hates his secondary gender and as always, he fights against it with everything he has. 

'Not going to say anything?' Rebecca asks, challenging, clearly ready and prepared for battle. 

'Is it true?' Chas asks, and Robert can sense her pheromones too; hear the underlying warning in her voice. Everyone knows that an omega who senses that their child is under threat is a dangerous thing - even when that child is a fully grown alpha like Aaron. 

Robert tries to pacify her. 'I asked him to marry me do you think I'd do that if I wanted to cop off with the likes of her?'

'If you were in denial, yeah.' Rebecca is talking again and Robert wants to drag her from the room himself. 'I'm sorry. I'm only doing this because you need to know.' 

Aaron looks at him then, cool and assessing. He's always been able to see right through Robert's pretences. It's one of the reasons Robert loves him so much but he knows in that second that Aaron has probably worked out exactly what happened. Robert can't lose Aaron. He can't. 

He knows he sounds panicked when he says, 'No you're doing this because you're a vindictive cow who's got some hang up about me.' 

'So how come you begged me to move here?' Rebecca looks so smug; so sure. 

'I didn't say anything because I already knew.'

The retort that had been on Robert's lips gets choked back at Aaron's words. He's completely thrown and he can tell that Rebecca is as well. She looks far less sure of herself; the cocky alpha expression has faded somewhat from her face. 

'What?'

Aaron fixes Robert with a hard stare that Robert knows instinctively means 'keep your mouth shut'. Aaron rarely uses these alpha tricks on him, both of them happier when Robert is the one taking control, but when Aaron does, Robert is reminded of just how strong and powerful his alpha really is and he finds that he really wants to submit to him. He's never felt that way about an alpha before and he isn't always very good at it, but he wants to be. And this time he does. 

'Yeah,' Aaron continues. 'He told me. Said he's been an idiot but it meant nothing.'

Aaron's face is unreadable and Robert wants so much to lean in to him, to seek and to give comfort, but he isn't sure he'd be welcomed and he can't handle a public rejection from Aaron, not here in front of his whole family and the Whites, so he takes half a step back instead, using physical distance to try and stop the craving. 

There's a rushing noise in his ears. Chas is speaking again but Aaron's eyes are locked on Rebecca. 

'He was playing you. I told him it was stupid and he had no right to do it but what can you do?' Aaron gives a little shrug. His eyes are narrowing now and Rebecca's are wide as saucers. 

'No,' she says trying to sound confident but Robert can sense she is floundering. She's in clearly hostile territory here, surrounded by the whole Dingle family and she has been wrong footed by her opponent but Robert has seen enough alpha fights over the years to know that that could make her even more dangerous. 

'No, he wants me. Why else would he be all over me, right here under your nose?'

Robert hears Chrissie muttering something under her breath at that. Even though they aren't bonded anymore, years of living with her as his alpha mean that he can still recognise her voice anywhere and it's then that Robert realises exactly what this is - Chrissie has put Rebecca up to this and she's come here to enjoy the show. She wants to see Rebecca wound Aaron's alpha pride the same way that Aaron had wounded Chrissie's own - destroyed it really - by letting her know that she'd been cuckolded; that he'd taken what should have been hers time and time again; that he'd been with Robert right before their bonding ceremony; that he'd even gone so far as to spend a week in her home, sharing Robert's heat in her bed. Chrissie has wanted to cause Aaron that same pain from that day to this. Robert hopes that her plan isn't working. 

'You seem to think you're some big threat to us don't you?' Aaron's voice is low and hard. 'But you're not, you're nothing. So why don't you get over yourself? He did.'

Aaron turns and walks away, back behind the bar to the living space beyond. Robert is half aware of the rest of the Dingles - Chas in particular - crowing over Aaron's victory but Robert can only follow behind his alpha and hope to God that he hasn't ruined everything. 

 

In the back room of the pub Aaron is sitting in the chair staring straight ahead. Now that he's away from the cocktail of pheromones that had filled the air in the bar, Robert tries to focus on his alpha. 

Aaron has always been difficult to read - another thing that attracted Robert to him in the beginning. He's not a typical alpha. He doesn't respond like a typical alpha and most of the time that works because Robert isn't a typical omega either and Aaron challenges him like no one else ever has. But at times like this Robert hates that Aaron doesn't give things away easily; that he doesn't make it easy for Robert to know how to fix things. 

So Robert does what he always does when he finds himself in trouble; he starts talking - mostly rubbish he's fully aware - calling Aaron's plan genius, as though Aaron had had a plan all along and hadn't just acted on instinct to protect himself from losing face in front of his family and most of the village; asking Aaron if he's alright and telling him that Rebecca made everything up. 

Aaron doesn't speak and he's looking anywhere but at Robert. 

'So now I'm getting the silent treatment as well?' Yeah. Because Robert's never been afraid of asking a stupid question. 'At least say something.'

'You did it didn't you?' He doesn't sound angry, he just sounds resigned and Robert finds that more hurtful than anything else, as though Aaron has been waiting for Robert to do something like this all along. 'In our home? Everything she just said is true isn't it?'

'So now you're just taking her word?' The wronged, dishonoured omega act might have worked on Chrissie once upon a time but Aaron knows the real him and when he gets up and tries to push past him, Robert feels sick to his stomach. He moves quickly to block Aaron's path and dips his head submissively, causing the alpha to stop. 

'It's not like you think. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me but I stopped her as soon as she did it.'

Aaron throws his head back in frustration and when he looks at Robert again his expression is hard. 'I asked you if you were still into female alphas and you swore to me that you weren't.'

Robert knows that the smart thing to do, the omega thing to do, would be to submit; to make himself small; to apologise and to beg forgiveness. But he's not feeling especially smart right now and he's never been particularly good at being an omega either. 

'No,' he raises his voice and sees Aaron flinch a little. 'I swore to you that liking both male and female alphas doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on you. Which I haven't.'

He takes a breath, tries to calm down, tries to remember that this whole situation isn't Aaron's fault. 'I admit I might have led her on a bit but that was only because I was trying to get to Chrissie. I didn't know she was going to turn into the Bride of Chucky.'

Aaron's eyes are downcast as Robert continues, promising that he feels nothing for Rebecca; that he loves Aaron. It might have been enough but then Aaron asks if there is anything else and Robert can see the anger simmering behind Aaron's eyes as he tells him about the courtroom; trying to break Lachlan out because Rebecca asked him to. 

'Am I the biggest mug in the world here? We're supposed to be bonding and here you are running around doing whatever stupid thing another alpha tells you to do?'

Robert can see how it must look, but he needs to make Aaron understand that it means nothing. He didn't do it in the end because Rebecca means nothing to him anymore but then Aaron is pushing past him again, saying that he can't do this and something inside Robert snaps. He needs to stop Aaron from leaving him. He can't lose him when Aaron is the only one who has ever been able to break through his barriers; see him for what he is and love him despite it all.

No. You are not doing this again.' Robert is shouting and pointing a finger in Aaron's face but if he thought the alpha was going to back down he quickly realises his mistake. 

Aaron pushes him again and Robert pushes back. 

'I didn't have to tell you about yesterday but I did because I love you and if you can't see that then you know what, maybe it's you. Maybe you're the one that needs to change.'

Robert turns then and gives in to what his omega instincts have been telling him to do since he first saw Rebecca talking to Aaron in the bar. He runs. 

 

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting in the dark of their bedroom but the noise from the pub has quieted and he's heard Charity and Chas both coming upstairs and retiring to their respective bedrooms. Aaron still hasn't come back. Robert heard the back door slamming a few minutes after he'd fled the living room and Robert has been hiding under the duvet covers ever since. 

Aaron could be anywhere. He could have gone to Hotten or even Leeds looking for another omega; a better omega. One who can submit properly and who won't do stupid things without asking permission; won't think that they know best. Aaron deserves an omega like that; someone perfect. Robert deserves to be alone. 

He wipes a tear from his eye. He wishes that he'd never asked Rebecca to come here. He hadn't known for sure that she still had feelings for him but he should have guessed by the speed of her response; her willingness to drop everything on his word alone. If he hadn't been so caught up with trying to clear Andy's name then he would have seen it. If there's one thing he learned by living on his wits for years it's how to tell when an alpha finds him desirable. He's used it to his advantage more times than he can count but since he and Aaron became something more he's stopped looking for the signs in other alphas and so he hadn't seen it until it was thrown right in his face. 

He should have stopped it then. He should have told Aaron everything but, he'd been sure she was Andy's only chance and he'd thought he could handle it. He'd deliberately flirted with her; led her on so that she'd help him the way he'd done with so many other alphas over the years, but it had gone too far and now he'd probably lost Aaron forever and he had no one to blame but himself. 

The bedroom door opened slowly and Aaron appeared. He looked surprised to see Robert still awake with the light on; or maybe he was surprised to see him there at all. 

'I thought you'd be asleep.'

The former then. That's good. It means Aaron probably doesn't want him to pack his bags and leave, not right then anyway. 

'I didn't think you were coming back,' Robert said softly. 'Where did you go?'

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the edge of the bed, hands fiddling with the duvet cover. 'I just walked around.'

Robert nods. He thinks he can detect the scent of Adam on Aaron's skin. He should have known Aaron would go to him. He tries not to feel jealous of the Barton alpha, tells himself that Adam is happily bonded to Victoria and sees Aaron only as a friend. He almost succeeds. 

Robert looks down at his hands. 'I'm sorry,' he whispers softly but loud enough for Aaron to hear. 

'What are you sorry for?' Aaron asks, still not looking at him. 'Are you sorry I found out or are you sorry you did it?'

'I'm sorry for asking her here in the first place,' Robert tells him. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was happening. I thought I could handle it on my own.' 

Robert looks at Aaron and finds the alpha watching him curiously. 

'I didn't kiss her,' Robert repeats his earlier statement. 'But I'm sorry she kissed me. I didn't want her to do it...'

'Did she force herself on you?' Aaron asks. His eyes wide with the implications of what Robert is saying. 'Because if she did...'

Robert shakes his head. 'Not like that,' he reassures him. 'Not like... Him. But I told her that I wasn't interested in her that way. I stopped her when she did it.'

Aaron nods and looks down at the floor again. 'I get that you want to clear Andy's name,' he says and Robert senses that he's choosing his words very carefully. 'But you've got to see that doing it this way - all this with Rebecca - it's hurting us.'

'I don't want that,' Robert replies. 

'I just - am I really enough for you Robert?' Aaron sounds so small and uncertain. Robert hates it. 

'Yes.' he reaches out and takes Aaron's hand. 'You're enough. I swear.' 

'But I'm not,' Aaron continues. 'I'm not like Chrissie. Or Rebecca. I can't be - I'm not dominant like them.'

'Aaron, if I wanted a traditional alpha/ omega relationship I would've stayed with Chrissie. I wouldn't have come looking for you. She wasn't enough for me but you - you know you're everything.'

The corner of Aaron's mouth quirks up in a half smile. 

'And anyway,' Robert continues, 'you can be plenty dominant when you want to be. I think you proved that tonight.'

'When I have to be,' Aaron says. 'I'll always protect you but the other stuff, you know I've never been much good at.'

Robert lets out a sigh. 'You know, I'm a pretty useless omega. I worry that I'm not enough for you. I never have been for any other alpha. I don't want to lose you Aaron. I love you so much.'

Robert thinks he can see tears in the corners of Aaron's eyes. He wants to wipe them away forever. 

'Please stop whatever it is you've got going on with Her.'

'There's nothing going on. I promise you...'

'I believe you,' Aaron says. 'But please, promise me you won't lead her on anymore and come and talk to me if she tries anything again.'

'Ok,' Robert agrees as he caresses the back of Aaron's hand with his fingers. 'I promise.'

Aaron slowly leans into Robert, curls his body around him and lays his head on Robert's chest. 

'I can't stand the thought of her touching you.'

Robert brings his fingers up and runs them through Aaron's hair. 

'It won't happen again,' Robert says with certainty. 'Not ever.'

Aaron places a kiss on Robert's chest, right next to his heart. 'You do know, don't you?' he says. 

'Yes,' Robert replies. 'I promise, I know.'

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this into a series. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
